1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an end cover and a motor using the same, and more particularly to an end cover and an external rotor motor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor comprises a stator, motor coil, along with a stator core and an end cover fit with each other. However, there are several problems with the motor: fitting precision is limited since the end cover cannot be directly die-casted and accurately fit with the stator core, and thus further processing is required, which increases production cost; moreover, aluminum scraps generated during the fitting process often enter one end of the motor coil and an air gap of the stator, and affect product quality.